Thalessia Summerfall
Description A sense of detachment pervades this elf, a quality that suggests that at every moment an analysis is being made. Radiant strands of gold are styled up into a loose yet professional bun. Her eyes have shed the fel green they once took, and now gold colors the cold and invasive gaze. A fair complexion graces features suggesting high blood even considering elven lineage. Symmetrical, classical, and impersonal as marble. Curiously, these juxtapose with the smattering of freckles that dust her cheekbones. Indeed, the color of her eyes, hair, and the tiny spots kissed by Belore clash with the coldness of regal features, an aloof disposition, and a distinct lack of color in her skin. The impassive line to her lips rarely treads any emotion, and even festive settings bring forth little but a polite smile or a mummer's laugh. Her physique could perhaps be described as feline in nature, lean muscles corded around a slender frame. Her posture compliments the comparison, graceful in nature and relaxed even when everything else about her suggests her focus is quite taken. A deceptive calm covering a prowling sensibility. Few scars or other identifiers can be seen along Thalessia's body, perhaps intriguing given her line of work. Her voice is practiced and disciplined as she seems to be, reflecting noble origin and scholarly pursuit. No perfume seems to cling to her, nor do accoutrements dress her fingers or neck. Aside from her armor or casual attire, it seems that everything that can be done without, is. That is, except for the tabard of her people and a medallion of the Cult of Belore. Personality Thalessia is a cold individual and often lacks the desire or ability to show kindness to others. This is not to say she is cruel for the sake of cruelty, but her professionalism leaves little room for niceties or socializing without purpose. Years of spywork have only cemented these personality traits, and thus it comes as something of a surprise when she displays any true positive emotion or offers engagement outside of her profession. Perhaps most frustrating is that when placed in a gala or situation where such impassivity would be inappropriate, she easily shifts into a worldly charm and attentive state. Thus, it is not that she is incapable of such things, but merely that she does not desire to- purposeful in her detachment. Whatever hints of warmth can be found in her are typically indicators that she desires something from the individual or is in the midst of a ploy. History Origins Thalessia Summerfall was born three hundred and twenty nine summers ago to Datholin and Sylaria Summerfall. Lesser members of the aristocracy, their position came chiefly from their ability to influence and gather information for the head of their house and Datholin’s brother, Volaris. Volaris was more prominent but did not wish to sully himself with matters of subterfuge and thus left Datholin and Sylaria to dirty their hands. It was not unusual to see them speaking with some courtier or another of the Convocation. Their daughter was groomed for the same line of work, and Volaris spared no expense in ensuring she would have the best training and education. Thalessia was trained in spywork by accomplished rogues in Silvermoon City while undertaking a grueling course of study from Silvermoon’s academy. Eventually, ranger training was added to her repertoire and she was put through the harrowing ordeals required of a Farstrider. Despite the immense amounts of pressure on her, Thalessia flourished in these pursuits and quickly became a potent asset in her own right. For a long time, Thalessia’s talents were utilized by her uncle and the state- unraveling treacherous plots, improving Volaris’ standing, and leveraging information to keep dissenting families in line. When the Horde arrived on Azeroth, the nature of her work changed forever. Thalessia served with distinction in the Second War, tirelessly working to assassinate key members of the Amani while monitor troll movements and communications. Fall of Quel'thalas Thalessia withdrew to Quel’thalas after the war and remained there through Anasterian’s withdrawal from the Alliance. She possessed little allegiance to the humans and found them a peculiar race, easily obeying the king’s wishes to detach. The fallen Prince Arthas, however, would not allow them the peaceful eternity they sought in solitude. Once more Thalessia was deployed to the forests of her homeland, attempting to assassinate Scourge leadership where she could and frustrate their efforts, but it was all for naught. Dar’khan Drathir’s betrayal and the relentless might of the Scourge proved too much for defenders of Quel’thalas. When Sylvanas Windrunner fell, the elf understood her kingdom was lost. Bel’ovir and Anasterian were rallying those left on Quel’danas, but Thalessia realized the battle was over and withdrew to prepare for what was to come next for the elves. When it was safe to emerge, Thalessia and the other survivors witnessed the ruins of their kingdom. The loss of the Sunwell created a withdrawal that came to define their life for the next few years. Countless hours and days were spent identifying bodies, securing the ruins, and evading the worst of the Scourge remnants. It was in this time that she was introduced to a radical sect of the Cult of Belore. This particular group was known for their deep convictions, patriotism to the kingdom, and the belief that the enemies of elvenkind must be eradicated. With the kingdom’s fall, such reactionary groups began to gain influence in small ways. It was during this period of mourning the dead and salvaging what they could that Thalessia discovered Volaris on his estate. Having thought him dead, she discovered that he did not answer the call to arms at all. Instead, he had holed up in his estate on the fringes of Eversong’s western coast with his men and not fought at all. Thalessia felt a disgust well up inside of her, and after pretending to be overjoyed to see him, she reported him to the regent. The elf was stripped of his titles and executed, his estate burning to the ground as it was stormed. His family members fled and Thalessia was rewarded by being made the inheritor of the family’s remaining wealth and titles. This amounted to little more than ruins and a pittance at present, and thus Thalessia focused on her duties- though now with greater prestige to her name. When the Prince returned to his people, the Summerfall heiress was less than surprised to see him leave soon thereafter to join the Alliance remnants in Lordaeron. After all, he had been in Dalaran when their nation had been burned to the ground. Kaelthas was still her ruler, however, and she opted to remain behind to assist with the reclamation of the kingdom. Slowly the elves began to reclaim land in and around the city, establishing control over Eversong and shaky inroads to the Ghostlands. When word arrived of the humans’ betrayal of the elves, Thalessia considered it a foreboding turn of events. The elves could not weather another assault. The marshal never had the chance. The Burning Crusade While Kael’thas sent word to his people about the strange new world of Outland, the efforts in the Ghostland were assisted by an unlikely force. The Forsaken, led by none other than former Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner, moved into Tranquilien and assisted in the war effort against the Scourge here. Disgusted, but unwilling to refuse a useful asset, Thalessia continued with the efforts and eventually the elves triumphed over Deatholm. There was less enthusiasm from her when this became the catalyst for admittance to the Horde. Reviled by the idea of ever considering orcs, trolls, and undead allies after what they’d done to her home land, it was only through her intense discipline that she continued with her orders. They’d left the Alliance, and they’d leave the Horde when Quel’thalas recovered. With the kingdom relatively secure, Thalessia moved to join her people as they explored Outland, only to find the situation more troubling than ever. With Kael’thas’ apparent betrayal and Illidan in the Black Temple, the spy participated in the campaigns to stop the proclaimed lord of Outland and the Burning Legion he opposed. Unfortunately, when the threats in Outland were dealt with, calamity was reported from back home. The Sunwell Plateau had been overrun. Joining the armies swarming Quel’danas, Thalessia operated in a ruthless campaign to infiltrate the Sunfury ranks and assassinate their commanders, sowing chaos wherever she could. After dispatching an officer attempting to flank the group going after Kael’thas, she discovered Volaris’ disgraced son who had departed with Kael’thas, Reloris. She killed her cousin and his forces were routed. Moments later, the Sunwell reignited and she dropped to her knees, once more filled with Belore’s warmth. She considered it a miracle, and a testament to the Sin’dorei standing against those that would control them. A period of celebration followed the rebirth of the Sunwell, a nation renewed by the eternal sun’s warmth. Thalessia was a cold and sometimes cruel personality, but she brought about the worldly charm she was capable of out of a desire to respect the festivities and do her duty in attending them. In secret, the acolytes of the cult began to hunt down sympathizers of the Prince, burning them on pyres and letting Belore decide their fate. Though not officially sanctioned, rumor of these actions began to spread in certain avenues of Thalassian society. War Against the Lich King Rebuilding was interrupted once more by the surge of undead across the world, a blitz by the Scourge that took countless lives. Though Deatholme had been conquered, the Sin’dorei and Azeroth at large had yet to stand against the man that had ruined their lives and stolen so many from them- Arthas. Compelled by the Horde in repayment for assistance, the military of Quel’thalas was deployed in force- though vengeance played no small part in it as well. Thalessia hunted down agents of the Cult of the Damned, assassinating Scourge leadership and revealing cells before they could betray the Horde from within. Thalessia was dismayed to discover the San’layn, fallen kin abandoned in the north. A keen interest was taken in their powers and tactics, but ultimately Thalessia’s directive was to grant them the mercy of death. After the Wrath Gate, much of Thalessia’s time was also spent in Wintergrasp and the Isle of Conquest, sabotaging Alliance efforts and neutralizing their officers. After a long and arduous campaign, Thalessia was there when the armies of Quel’thalas received word of the Lich King’s demise. It was time to return home. The Fourth War The following period proved less eventful for Thalessia, the Shattering and Deathwing’s rampage not directly threatening Quel’thalas. This time was spent internally spying on enemies of the state and secretly meeting with acolytes to target Quel’dorei sympathizers, Sunstrider apologists, and others. The sect’s influence continued to grow. A brief tour was undertaken on Tol Barad to destabilize Alliance efforts and ensure it would not serve as a launching point against Quel’thalas. Some time later, word arrived at Thalessia’s desk of the destruction of Theramore Isle- and she knew that the war between Alliance and Horde would enter a decisive stage. This came several months after when the faction armies landed on Pandaria in force. A ploy by Garrosh Hellscream utilized several elves without Aethas Sunreaver’s approval or notification. Jaina Proudmoore proceeded to enact a lockdown of the city and the Silver Covenant utilized the opportunity to carry out political killings. Thalessia joined champions of the Horde and Sin’dorei operatives to free the innocent Sunreavers, assassinate key Silver Covenant personnel, and acquire intelligence on the Alliance. Rumor had indicated that Varian Wrynn and the Regent Lord had been secretly meeting, and she found herself irate that an opportunity for Quel’thalas to detach had been lost. After completing her objectives, she withdrew from Dalaran alongside the freed prisoners. Biding their time, the elves received their opportunity for revenge after Garrosh used them in the Divine Bell incident. Mad with power and completely abandoning all besides orcs and useful goblins to their fate, Horde rebels and Alliance descended on Orgrimmar. Thalessia deployed into the city, infiltrating and reporting on movements to the armies in the bay. War machines were sabotage, Kor’kron officers were garroted, and several gates were opened for approaching forces. When chaos engulfed the city and fighting spread from gate to gate and beneath the city as well, Thalessia undertook secret orders to weaken the Alliance’s position without being detected- in the event they tried to destroy the Horde afterward. Fortunately, this never came to pass. The Legion Returns The next year or so was largely uneventful for Thalessia, much of the Sin’dorei military remaining on Azeroth during the Iron Horde crisis. A brief tour was undertaken where she posed as a quel’dorei to infiltrate the Alliance base on Ashran and learn more of their motives and capabilities. After extracting, she provided operational support to Liadrin’s efforts at Shattrath before returning home and focusing on internal affairs of the kingdom. The peace for the elves did not last. The Third Invasion of the Burning Legion saw the Horde force at the Broken Shore smashed and the tentative trust between the factions evaporated. Around the clock, Thalessia assisted in operations against the demon forces deployed against Quel’thalas, striking against them from the shadows to frustrate them at every turn. When the kingdom seemed relatively secure, she joined the detachment headed to Suramar with Liadrin. Thalessia spent months among the Nightfallen, serving as an advisor in their revolution against the Grand Magistrix. Training spies, assassins, and learning more of the group of elves that had persisted within their bubble. When the time came to strike at the capital, Thalessia took an active role and began targeting important figures under the regime to weaken its hold. Simultaneously, she furtively spread propaganda among the Nightborne promoting favor towards the Sin’dorei. After Elisande’s defeat, Thalessia spent the remainder of the invasion monitoring demonic threats to her nation and assisting where necessary. For a brief moment, Sargeras’ appearance in the skies above Azeroth made her believe that ultimately the world was doomed. However, at the last moment, the champions of Azeroth succeeded and the Dark Titan was vanquished- even if the planet was wounded. Apprehensive about this development, but ultimately victorious, the elf breathed a sigh of relief. It would not last. War Unending While the discovery of Azerite and rising tensions occurred elsewhere, Thalessia and several members of the Cult of Belore were focused on the exiles under Magister Umbric. Though only exiled by the government, the acolytes considered this too soft and began operations to root them out and destroy them. They were hot on the trail when the exiles and Alleria disappeared into the Void, frustrating the acolytes immensely. They discovered, however, the names of a family that had been harboring the exiles - The Songflares. With the Ren’dorei having pledged to the Alliance, Thalessia was able to organize a raid on the family’s estate, indeed finding proof that they had been harboring the exiles. A lengthy interrogation by the acolytes yielded more names, and the existence of a safehouse beneath the estate. Thalessia journeyed below, finding none other than Volaris’ two daughters, Analina and Kalyvas. Now Ren’dorei. They tried to persuade, plead, and then beg their cousin, arguing that Silvermoon had lost its way and that everything had been taken from them. It fell on deaf ears, and the Songflares and her cousins were burned on a pyre that was allowed to spread and destroy the estate. Corruption and cowardice left for Belore to judge. When Sylvanas’ ploy was made and the War of Thorns began, Thalessia deployed to the field. Moving behind enemy lines, she spied on her ancient kin and began to monitor their movements in their desperate defense. With the battles intensifying, she began to go after key Kaldorei commanders and cautiously sabotaged them where possible. When a force of Sin’dorei were deployed to the coast, she joined them in harassing the incoming Kaldorei reinforcements to prevent them from rallying. In the midst of all this, the ruthless spy contacted the order known as the Sunguard, famous for its exploits in defense of the nation of Quel’thalas. With another Warchief’s questionable motives looming on the horizon, the lessons of Hellscream’s regime compelled her to find those who would ultimately have her people’s best interests at heart. With a new order to devote herself to, and the War of Thorns still unfolding, Thalessia prepares to do whatever she must for the Sunwell, Belore, and Quel’thalas. Acolytes of Belore The Acolytes of Belore are a radical sect of the Cult of Belore faith that seek to destroy the enemies of the Sin'dorei people. First coming to be in the months after the Sunwell's corruption, their deep convictions and commitment to the identity of the Sin'dorei has resonated with those who feel lost or overshadowed within the ever changing world. They are virulently opposed to the Ren'dorei, Quel'dorei, and those who seek to change the status quo of society. Most importantly, they believe the Eternal Sun to be a true deity and that the Sunwell is his altar. Those worst offenders proven to be undermining the Sin'dorei, Regent Lord, or the worship of Belore are burned on pyres with the symbol of the sun left among the ashes. While considered extreme, the alignment of the sect with the state's goals mean they have received little attention or reprimand from authorities. Sunhollow The lands which the Summerfall line rules are referred to as Sunhollow, once a prosperous coastal enclave and now ruined after the Fall of Quel'thalas. When her uncle was turned over to the authorities for his cowardice in war time, Thalessia received the sole claim to the area and became its lady. Unfortunately, the vast majority of the family's wealth was destroyed and Volaris' estate burned. Thalessia retains her title, though she has yet to rebuild the lands with her focus almost entirely on spywork. The state of Sunhollow at present remains uncertain.